I'M brOKen
by Natsu Zyy
Summary: Penyesalan datang disaat-saat akhir. Seandainya Sasuke bisa lebih berani menghadapi ayahnya / owhh yaa amupun ini summary yak '-' / dedicated for onee Hana :) Ganbatte onee / SasuNaru / Yaoi FF / reviews :')


Judul : I'M brOKen

Pair : SasuNaru

DC : MK

Rate : T

Genre : hurt, angst

Warn(!) : typo(s) dimana mana, yaoi, alur loncat sana sini, gaje story, dan semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya.

DLDR

\- Zyy Present-

 _ **Dedicated for Hana Pusparini :)**_

.

Sunyi dan sepi.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh sang pemuda raven yang tengah dilanda kegundahan dihatinya. Rambutnya yang biasa ia tata tampak lepek kebawah karena basah air hujan yang mengenainya saat ia tengah berjalan pulang tadi. Ia rasa langit pun ikut menangis seperti batinnya kini. Ia telah sampai dihalaman rumahnya, tapi tidak langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Tampaklah 2 kursi dan 1 meja lalu Ia duduk disalah satu kursi dengan posisi menghadap langsung ke taman kecil yang sengaja ia buat disana. Kursi disebelahnya itu nampak kosong, seharusnya ada 1 orang lagi yang biasa duduk disana sambil menemaninya.

Kursi dan meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut memang sempurna dan nyaman. Tapi sayang mood sang raven sedang tidak baik sekarang. Ia tengah melihat mini taman yang ia buat dengan seseorang.

Ia menatap sendu bunga matahari setengah layu yang biasanya terlihat bermekaran. Ia tahu, bunga itu tidak akan pernah mekar lagi, seperti hatinya kini yang telah menguncup. Sinar matahari yg tertutupi awan mendung membuat bunga matahari itu tampak lebih layu dari biasanya. Seakan mengerti, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu merasa bahwa ia seperti bunga tersebut, ia pun sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Tidak, sebenarnya ia lah yang membuang cahaya itu.

Sasuke membuka jas hitam yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, sedikit basah karena terkena hujan saat diperjalanan pulang tadi.

Sasuke tak tampak berkeringat, tapi sejak tadi ia terlihat mengeluh. Hatinya sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Akibat kesalahan kecilnya, mengapa dampaknya harus sebesar ini, ia tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar bahwa sang matahari yang selalu terbit dihidupnya perlahan tenggelam.

.

#Flashback On

Seharusnya suasana cafe dimalam minggu ini ramai, tapi tidak dengan malam ini.

"Tidak ! Aku tidak mau, teme ! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" Seru seorang pemuda pirang, rahangnya mengeras tanda ia sangat tidak menerima keputusan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk tenang dihadapannya.

"Gomen...Naruto" Responnya singkat, ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa alasanmu Sasuke ?! Mengapa...tiba-tiba kau...? Apa maksud semua ini !" Naruto menuntut jawaban walau ia tidak bisa bertanya dengan benar, ia terlalu sakit untuk sekedar menormalkan ucapannya.

"A-aku dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis Aburame, untuk keperluan bisnis ayahku. Minggu depan acara tunanganku dengannya" Sahutnya datar.

"Dan kau menerimanya ! A-aku tidak perca-ya ini ! Bukankah ki-kita bisa lari dari mereka dan...dan hidup bersama seperti sekarang ini"

"Jangan naif dobe ! Hubungan kita tak akan berhasil ! Ayahku selalu bisa menemukanku !" Suara Sasuke semakin meninggi, untunglah suasana cafe tengah sepi malam ini.

"Kau egois teme ! Ini hanya urusan bisnis bukan ! Kenapa ka-kau harus menggunakan hati ! Apa...apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ?"

"Aku mencintaimu ! Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Naruto !"

"Lalu kau melepasku begitu ! Teme ! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hah !" Tak kalah suara Naruto semakin meninggi pula.

"Apa kau sadar ! Mereka bisa saja melenyapkanmu bodoh ! Aku tak ingin itu terjadi !" Dan perkataan Sasuke tadi berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam, mulutnya terkunci. Apa yang Sasuke ucapkan tidaklah salah. Kedua orang tua Sasuke menentang keras hubungan sang raven dengannya. Dan ayah Sasuke tidak segan-segan melenyapkan penghalang yang mengganggu tujuannya, termasuk dirinya yang menghalangi bisnis ayah Sasuke. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tak berniat membalas ucapan sang raven. Ia menghela nafas kasar, mencoba untuk tidak menangis didepan seorang kekasih yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Sasuke. Semoga kau hidup bahagia" Ucapnya datar, manik sapphirenya terlihat kosong tapi ia tengah memangdang Sasuke dengan sendu. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto, ia keluar tanpa mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun atau untuk sekedar berpamitan. Tapi yang jelas , ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menentang ayahnya.

Sasuke menengok kearah belakang, melihat Naruto yang masih menunduk dan memegang sebuah ocha yang tadi mereka pesan denfan kedua tangannya. Samar-samar ia melihat setitik kristal bening yang keluar dari manik indah Naruto.

#Flashback Off

.

.

Sasuke sadar bahwa pilihannya salah. Seharusnya ia tetap bersama belahan jiwanya dan menghadapi sang ayah berdua. Seharusnya sampai detik ini ia tetap menjaga si pirang. Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto.

.

#Flashback On

Sasuke tengah membaca buku tebal yang sengaja ia beli untuk memperdalam ilmu bisnisnya. Sebuah panggilan dari ponsel mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal untuk sejenak.

'Shikamaru ?' Batinnya heran.

/ddrrtttt...ddrrttttttt...Pipp !

"Hn ?" Jawab Sasuke tanpa minat.

\\\Kau dimana sekarang !\\\ Ujar seseorang yang nampak panik dari suaranya.

"Dirumah"

\\\Cepat ke Senju Hospital sekarang !\\\

"Ada apa Shikamaru ?" Tersirat kekhawatiran diwajah putih Sasuke, ia merasa bahwa cahayanya telah-...

\\\Naruto dalam keadaan kritis ! Ia dirampok kemudian diserang saat sedang perjalanan pulang tadi ! Naruto...terluka\\\

Meredup.

.

Seketika ia menjatuhkan bukunya, perkataan Shikamaru seakan sambaran petir untuknya.

"Ka-kau bercanda Shikamaru !" Ujarnya mencoba datar, mencoba menstabilkan suara dan pikirannya yang tengah mengkhawatirkan si pirang.

\\\Apa aku harus bercanda seketerlaluan itu ! Mengapa kau tidak bersamanya saat pulang !\\\

"Hubunganku sudah berakhir dengannya" Sahut sang raven. Sasuke bisa mendengar erangan kesal yang keluar dari mulut pria berkuncir dari sambungan telponnya.

\\\Kau tahu ?! Jika saja aku tahu kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, seharusnya aku tidak merelakan Naruto bersamamu dulu -Tutt tuttt tuttt-\\\ Ucap Shikamaru sebelum memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Yaa Shikamaru adalah seorang yang mencintai Naruto juga, ia bahkan merelakan dan menekan perasaannya sendiri kepada Naruto saat ia tahu si pirang lebih memilih untuk bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa menjadi selemah ini karena sebuah perintah dari sang ayah. Bukankah sang ayah baru saja merengut kebahagiaannya ?.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Senju Hospital terletak ditengah kota dan hanya 15 menit dari rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berada diresepsionis rumah sakit. Setelah menanyakan dimana Naruto berada dia bergegas menuju kesana, Sasuke menuju UGD. Ia disambut oleh wajah tertekuk dari Shikamaru. Bekas luncuran air mata sangat jelas dipipi si pemilik manik kuaci itu.

"Ia sudah tidak ada" Isaknya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Ada sebuah kursi panjang diluar UGD tempat Naruto terbaring, disana tampak ayah Naruto sedang menenangkan istrinya yang tengah terisak juga. Menyadari kedatangan Sasuke, Minato ayah Naruto melepaskan pelukan sang istri lalu menghampiri Sasuke sebelum ia mengelus lembut punggung istrinya.

"Kau harus tabah, kita semua memang kehilangan sosok Naruto" Katanya bijak. Sasuke yakin bahwa keluarga Naruto belum mengetahui bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto telah berakhir.

Ia memandangi Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Masuklah. Mungkin kau harus melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali" Ucap Shikamaru lirih. Sasuke tidak menjawab, bahkan pandangannya kosong dan kelam. Tapi kakinya berjalan pelan menuju ruang UGD.

Ranjang itu didominasi oleh selimut putih dan menutupi sebuah gundukan yang terbaring kaku dibawahnya. Sasuke mendekati ranjang besi itu lalu membuka selimut putih secara perlahan. Ia melihat sang terkasih sedang tertidur damai diranjang pasien itu. Didadanya terdapat jahitan yang mirip seperti bekas luka tusuk dan Sasuke tahu itu pasti luka yang ia dapat dari perampok brengsek itu.

Ia terdiam, tanpa sadar tangan putihnya menyentuh pipi kaku sang kekasih yang baru saja ia putuskan. Pipi gembul nan hangat sudah berubah menjadi dingin sedikit lebih pucat. Ia menitikan air matanya dalam diam, tak bersuara dan tak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

#Flashback Off

.

.

Sasuke sadar akibat tindakan pengecutnya, ia kehilangan bunga mataharinya.

Manik sapphire indah yang selalu Sasuke pandang setiap harinya telah menutup untuk selamanya pada malam itu.

Pipi kumis kucing yang selalu merona saat Sasuke menatap betapa indah senyuman bibirnya. Helaian pirang yang selalu Sasuke elus bak seekor kucing, sekarang ia tak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana halusnya helaian pirang itu lagi.

Semuanya hanya kenangan, semuanya telah sirna dalam sekejap.

Mengapa saat dia tak ada disisi Naruto, waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat sehingga dengan mudah merubah segalanya. Dan saat ia kehilangan sosok matahari untuk selamanya, mengapa waktu terasa lama hingga ia bisa merasakan setiap detik kepedihannya.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya lemah kepada bunga matahari setengah layu yang sedari tadi pandangi. Ia baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Naruto dan disambut oleh hujan saat selesai pemakaman. Jas hitam yang sejak tadi ia taruh disembarang tempat, ia ambil dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya yang ia tinggali. Sebelumnya rumah itu sering dikunjungi hampir setiap hari oleh sang belahan jiwa, kini rumahnya sepi dan tak ada lagi orang yang akan menyambutnya pulang.

/ddrrrtttt...drrtttt...

Getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia tahu pesan singkat ini bukanlah dari seorang yang ia harapkan. Tak ada orang yang ia harapkan saat ini selain Naruto.

.

.

From : Itachi-niisan

"Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Aku pun merasa kehilangannya, otouto. Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Aku mulai khawatir padamu"

.

.

Dan ia pun membalas pesan singkat sang kakak kemudian meletakan ponselnya dimeja terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia menuju kamar mandi untuk berendam menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

To : Itachi-niisan

"hn...I'M brOKen"

.

.

.

#END...

.

A/n

Halo Zyy here, bawa ff selingan yang sebenernya tadi mau buat drabble (tapi kepanjangan)

Yaudin jadiin ff one shoot aja sekalian.

Hurt n angst nya dapet ga sihh ? Wkwkw

Ahh gomen masih ada typo(s) dimana mana dan penggunaan kata yang kurang tepat.

Apa ini kepanjangan ? ._.

Btw fic ini terinspirasi dari picnya Ciel dari Kuroshitsuji...disitu digambarkan Ciel lagi pose galau (*hallaahh) trus diatasnya ada tulisan "I'm brOKen" hehehehe.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

#SalamTahuBulatLover :*

Adakah yang mau mereview ? :)


End file.
